Whispers in the Dark: What If
by Renee86
Summary: An A/U Companion to my story Whispers in the Dark. A What If Alternative to the events of Whispers in the Dark. "Shandy Pairing" More fluff less dark!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope this cheers up those who read my other story and were greatly depressed! **

It had been a long week the team had been working diligently to determine if a man jailed for statutory rape had been wrongfully convicted. Sharon Raydor sat at her desk going over the phone records of the defendant Carson Nikoski around the time of the alleged assault. She sighs taking off her glasses, and running her hand down her face. They had all been at this past five for the past week, she got up heading to the murder room to dismiss them. The team looks to Sharon listening as they are dismissed, Andy waits til the others begin to file to approach. Sharon smiles softly as Andy comes over to her, he takes in the paleness of her skin tone, and the bags under eyes. "Sharon you don't look so great when is your doctor's appointment," he asks concerned. She shakes her "Its tommorrow but i'm fine its just a flu, or something simple", she says smiling. He nods and offers to escort her to the door, she stands up shakily-leaning against him. They make it a few steps before she begins to fall forward limply, he grabs her by her waist.

Sharon comes too at a bright light shining in her face, a doctor standing over her asking her what the date was. She blinks giving him the date and asking him where she was, and what happened. He explains that she fainted due to being dehydrated, and her blood sugar was low. And that they are waiting on her blood test to see if they can determine what is wrong with her. Andy approaches the bed, and takes her hand in his with smiles "I was worried about you", he says. She laughs softly "I'm Captain Raydor remember terror of FID and Major Crimes, take more than lower blood sugar to kill me," she says. He brushes hair out of her face, then he rests his forehead to hers "I love you," he says softly with a smile.

The doctor reappears carrying a chart with a smile on his face, "We have your test results," he says. The couple look at each other "Well it can't be that bad he's smiling", Andy points out. "Well Mrs. Raydor you test results indicate elevated levels of HCG, congratulations you're pregnant", he says. Sharon arches an eyebrow looking at the doctor, while Andy reaches up and tugs at his earlobe.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes this is angst in this chapter, but no one will die in this story. This is more of a what could have happened had Sharon not died in my other story. Just a rewrite to make people happy over the fact I killed her in the other one! **

The atmosphere of Sharon's apartment is somewhat tense, the couple certainly wasn't counting on being told they'd become parents again. The doctor informed her she was 8 weeks pregnant and that it is being labled high risk due to her age. She carries her cup of tea over to the couch where Andy sits wringing his hands together. "Andy we will be ok, being this upset isn't good for your blood pressure," she says. She takes his hand in hers with a smile lacing their fingers together, she reaches over and strokes his cheek. She leans in to kiss him, looking into his eyes as she nears his lips. He pulls away from her and stands up quickly, crossing his arms. "Sharon, Taylor only knows we are dating and the rest of the team doesn't," he says. She looks up at him confused and stands up also. "They will understand, as long as Taylor knows they will understand", she says. She knows she sounds desperate and doesn't want to come across that way. This is the first time in years that she has opened up her heart to a man. She looks down then back up putting her Captain face on before speaking. "If you no longer want to be together than that is your decision,"she says motioning to the door. She opens the door coming face to face with Sharon Beck who stammers that she has the wrong place. Andy joins Sharon at the door as she motions the younger woman in.

"Please come in, Lt. Flynn was just leaving," she says cooly pursing her lips. Andy shakes his head and states that he will stay in case any assistance is needed with Sharon Beck. The younger woman turns towards the couch, while the couple stare each other down. Sharon then escorts Andy to the door, telling him she will see him at work tomorrow. She shuts the door in his face and begins to turn around, as Andy starts to walk away a loud bang is heard. Andy starts recognizing it as the sound of gun being fired. He pulls his gun and approaches Sharon's apartment realizing that, that was where it came from. He kicks the door down as another shot is heard, as Sharon Beck crumples to the ground. He looks over to see Sharon holding her stomach, aiming her gun in the same direction that Sharon Beck fell. She drops her weapon as the other hand clutches the other on her stomach. Andy goes to her, he kneels down- he realizes a pool of blood is starting to form. "I-I shot Rusty's mom, FID will need my weapon," she says weakly always about the rules. "Shh, don't worry about that now, paramedics will be here soon," he says. He has taken his jacket off to to press it over the small wound in her lower abdomen, he fears that their baby will be lost as a result. He tells her he is sorry, tries to comfort her afraid she will bleed out in front of him. "I don't want to leave you, or our baby", he says.

Andy paces back and forth in the waiting room having arrived 1 hour earlier, the rest of the team sits with him. "Don't worry Flynn, she'll be OK she's Captain Raydor remember," Provenza says. "She'll be out and annoying us with the rules in no time", he continues with a smile. Andy nods, but hates that he's having to keep the secret of them from everyone. He sits down with a sigh next to Provenza who hands him coffee. Andy eyes it and then Provenza, with a smile trying to lighten the mood also. The doctor walks out asking for the family of Sharon Raydor to which the whole team stands up. The doctor arches an eyebrow but begins to speak, Andy paying close attention Provenza notices. "She is stable, the bullet was a through and through and missed major organs", he explains. "We are concerned some about the issue of a miscarriage due to the stress on her body, and blood loss," he continues. Upon hearing this the team looks at each other, Provenza is the first to speak. "Excuse me Doc, where did you graduate from Medical School, Captain Raydor is hardly a school girl," he states seriously. "This was confirmed by her medical records that were pulled," he says turning to Flynn. "This gentleman stated that she was pregnant to the paramedics," he continues. "I'll let you know when you can go back and see her," he says. The doctor emphasizes one at a time may visit when she is settled in her room, before walking away. The team then turns as a whole to look at Andy with looks of puzzlement, Provenza with his usual grumpiness. "Flynn what the hell is going on, she hasn't even gotten Jack to sign the papers yet," he yells. "The captain is divorcing Jack Raydor for this idiot,"he says pointing to Andy. Tao looks at Andy "congratulations...dad?" he says. Amy and Julio simply stand there stunned, as Provenza uses this as an opportunity to heckle poor Flynn.


End file.
